Första
by gugigi173
Summary: Kau bintangku, yang sulit diraih. Tapi salahkan jika aku berharap kalau bintang itu jatuh padaku? [KarmaxFem!Nagisa]
**Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Warning : OOC, AU!HighSchool, Fem!Nagisa, dll.**

 **Dedicated For My Friend and His Love Story**

.

.

 **Första**

 _If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right._

* * *

 _'Hanya bisa memandangimu dari jauh.'_

 _Tidak. Aku bisa memandangimu dari dekat. Aku bisa mendekatimu. Aku bisa berbincang denganmu secara leluasa. Itu mudah untuk kulakukan._

 _Tapi—sangat sulit bagiku meraihmu. Kau bintangku. Hanya bisa kupandangi namun tak bisa kumiliki._

* * *

"Kau suka dia 'kan?" tanya Rio tiba-tiba.

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Tck, jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau suka Nagisa _-chan_ 'kan?"

Karma diam.

"Hei, itu normal, memang apa salahnya?"

"..."

"Aku sahabatnya, jadi katakan saja padaku, ne?"

Rio tersenyum. Sekeras apapun ia berjuang untuk menyembunyikannya, gadis itu bisa merasakannya. Tentu saja itu wajar, karena Rio adalah sahabat sekaligus _Partner in Crime-_ nya.

"Jadi..., apa yang kau suka darinya?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Apa karena dia baik? Manis? Lucu?"

"Entahlah."

"Aku mengerti. Love is weird dude~"

* * *

 _Cinta itu aneh 'kan? Kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya. Cintamu, atau orang yang kau cintai._

 _Tunggu, aku—jatuh cinta?_

* * *

"Rio, kau lihat Nagisa?" tanya Karma dipenghujung waktu istirahat.

"Hee, apa ini? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Tck. Kau sahabatnya bodoh." Karma memukul pelan kepala pirangnya, gadis itu mengaduh kecil.

"Benar juga sih. Tapi ..., aku tidak tahu. Aku belum melihatnya lagi sejak istirahat dimulai."

Rio membuka bungkus roti keduanya. Dilahapnya roti isi cokelat itu dengan rakus. Remahan rotinya berjatuhan ke meja, Karma hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Kenapa? Baru ditinggal 20 menit kau sudah kangen? Pffft."

"Diamlah."

Karma melangkah keluar kelas, hendak mencari gadis berambut sewarna langit itu.

* * *

 _Sehari tanpamu, benar-benar menyiksa bagiku. Kau tahu? Berapa kali aku bertanya pada Rio setiap kali kau datang terlambat ke kelas._

 _Saat kau sakit dan harus dirawat, aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan._

 _Kau tahu? Kupikir aku mulai adiktif dengan keberadaanmu._

* * *

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Karma menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia menanyakan hal yang sama bulan ini. Padahal, Rio sendiri sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kau tak punya inisiatif untuk menyatakannya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku takut."

"Kau takut kalau perasaanmu tak terbalas?"

"Begitulah."

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan Nagisa padamu, tapi aku akan tetap mendukungmu!" ucap Rio bersemangat. Sejak pertama kali ia mengetahui perasaan si merah terhadap sahabat birunya, tiada hari bagi Rio untuk tidak menggoda keduanya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Nagisa seringkali tak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"Pffft, terimakasih."

"Hei, bersemangatlah Karma! Kita punya banyak waktu untuk 'bermain'!"

Karma tersenyum. Tak sampai hitungan ketiga tawanya sudah pecah.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku bawa banyak wasabi hari ini."

Dua setan—begitu orang-orang menyebut mereka. Dua-duanya jahil, dua-duanya _badass._ Apalagi salah satunya yang seringkali membawa wasabi dan cabai ke mana-mana. Tapi—

—yang _badass_ pun saat jatuh cinta akan jadi manis 'kan?

* * *

 _'Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?'_

 _Itu yang sering kutanyakan pada Rio. Dasar gadis itu, selalu saja berbuat seperti ini._

 _Ingin sekali kukatakan padamu Nagisa, pelakunya bukan aku. Orang yang mengirimu pesan ngaco setiap hari lewat akun-ku itu bukan aku. Sumpah._

 _Kau juga ... Bukannya ponselmu juga sering dibajak Rio, Nagisa?_

 _Ahahaha, padahal aku sering merasa berdebar membaca pesan darimu. Tapi aku mulai terbiasa karena tahu yang mengetiknya bukan dirimu._

 _Jadi Rio, untuk apa kau membajak ponsel kami berdua—sekaligus?_

* * *

"Karma."

"Hm?"

"Aku penasaran, sejak kapan kau menyukai Nagisa _-chan_?"

Karma nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Rio. Tumben sekali gadis ini menanyakan hal yang berbeda kali ini.

"Dari ... sejak masuk SMA?"

"Apa? Maksudmu ... sejak pertama sekolah?" Karma mengangguk. Rio membelalak.

"OH. MY. GOD. Love at first sight! Kyaaa!"

"Hei, hentikan. Kau terlihat mengerikan." Karma menatap horor sahabatnya yang melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Ah, maaf, maaf." Rio berdehem, berusaha kembali ke mode _cool-_ nya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bisa menyukainya?"

"Aku pernah mengatakannya, aku tidak tahu."

"Oh, ganti pertanyaan. Kau menyukainya saat kalian baru kenalan atau bagaimana?"

"Yaaa, begitulah. Maksudku, aku menyukainya saat aku tahu kalau dia lulusan SMP Kunugigaoka."

"Itu saja?"

"Ya—hei, ada apa dengan cemberutmu itu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku sendiri kaget saat tahu kau lulusan sana juga. Kalian berdua jarang keluar kelas atau apa? Aku tak ingat pernah melihat kalian."

"Begitulah~ tak usah diceritakan." ucap Rio malas. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Haah, kupikir kau menyukainya karena melihat 'sisi lain' darinya. Tapi ternyata bukan. Cih, biasa saja, membosankan."

"HEI!"

Rio memasuki ruang kelas, tak peduli dengan teriakan kesal yang ditujukan untuknya.

* * *

 _Loving you silently is the only way I can do ... for now._

 _Ya, aku menyukaimu saat kita pertama kali berkenalan. Aku heran, padahal kita sekolah di tempat yang sama saat itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu ataupun Rio?_

 _Hahaha, takdir memang aneh._

 _Kau tahu? Seandainya aku tahu dirimu sejak dulu, mungkin hatiku terpaut padamu lebih cepat dari sekarang._

* * *

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tak bersemangat?" tanya Rio saat melihat sahabat merahnya memandang kosong ke arah jendela.

"Karma?" masih tidak ada respon.

"Oi!" anak laki-laki itu tetap diam seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Cih, sedang patah hati ya? Kenapa? Apa Nagisa _-chan_ melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

"Hei ... Rio." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Rio mendengus kesal mendapati respon lambat Karma.

"Hm?"

"Apa dia ... menyukai seseorang?"

"Hmm, ada sih."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tak mau memberi tahumu. Kenapa kau tak tanya langsung kepada orangnya?"

 _"Imposibble."_

"Mungkin lain kali."

Gadis itu memainkan pensil di hadapannya, seolah benda itu adalah benda yang paling menarik di dunia.

"Dan saat itu tiba, kau harus menyiapkan hatimu. Kau tahu? Dia orang yang keren loh."

"Siapa?"

"Lain kali saja~"

"Tck."

* * *

 _Aku tahu, perasaanku tak terbalas. Kecewa? Iya. Sedih? Tentu. Tapi aku tak berhak marah, karena kau bukan milikku._

 _Tapi kau tahu perasaan yang paling kurasakan saat tahu kau menyukai orang lain dan tak melirikku sedikit pun? Hatiku berdebar, darahku mendidih. Ini perasaan kesal dan bukan hanya itu. Apa ya namanya ..._

* * *

"Asano. Dia suka Asano 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau dia orangnya?"

"Di kelas 10-3, siapa lagi orang yang keren?"

"Bodoh. Kan masih ada Sakakibara Ren—tunggu, kenapa kau menyebut cowok lain keren? Jangan-jangan ..."

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam!"

"Baiklah. Tenang saja, aku akan tetap mendukungmu, mendukungmu menuju 'kenormalan'."

"Rio!"

* * *

 _Kata orang, itu yang namanya cemburu. Waktu dimana kau merasa kesal dan marah saat orang yang kau sukai dekat dengan orang lain yang tak kau harapkan._

 _Jadi, aku cemburu? Huh, yang benar saja. Memang aku siapanya dirimu? Berani memiliki perasaan seperti itu._

 _Nagisa, kenapa hatiku menjadi sakit? Entahlah, rasanya aku ingin menyerah saja._

 _Asano—kah?_

* * *

"Aku akan berpikir lagi."

"Soal apa?"

"Soal ... menyukainya. Kupikir, dia akan sulit kuraih."

"Kau akan menyerah?"

"Kubilang, aku akan memikirkannya lagi."

"Kuharap, kau tidak menyerah. Karena aku akan kehilangan 'mainanku'."

Terdengar jahat. Tapi bukan itu. Karma tahu maksudnya.

"Dan aku akan sangat tidak suka, kalau kau menyerah hanya karena kau merasa kalah dari Asano _-kun_. Ini perasaanmu 'kan? Pertahankanlah! Kalau kau menganggap perasaanmu benar-benar takkan terbalas, baru kau boleh menyerah. Mengerti?"

Karma tersenyum. Sahabat pirangnya ini selalu punya 1001 cara untuk merubah pikirannya.

"Roger."

* * *

 _Rio, bahkan walau aku tahu perasaanku takkan terbalas, entah berapa kalipun kucoba, perasaan ini sulit untuk kuhilangkan._

 _Hatiku, otakku, bahkan alam bawah sadarku sudah mengikat kuat perasaan ini._

* * *

"Nagisa _-chan_ , mau pulang bareng?" tawar Karma pada gadis manis berambut panjang itu.

"Boleh, tapi aku harus piket dulu."

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Terimakasih. Ah, ajak Rio juga ya!"

"Baiklah."

Karma melompati jendela, lalu duduk menyenderi tembok.

"Gagal deh modusnya."

"Rio?"

Karma menatap Rio yang duduk tak jauh darinya, dengan posisi yang sama dengannya. Keadaan itu mengingatkan Karma pada kegiatan mereka seminggu lalu saat valentine.

"Hei, jangan jadikan aku saingan kedua setelah Asano _-kun_! Aku ini sahabatnya, jadi tidak ada tikung-tikungan!"

"Syukurlah, kukira kau tak normal."

"Hei!"

Keduanya diam, menikmati pemandangan langit yang mulai memerah.

"Karma, lihat. Nagisa _-chan_ manis 'kan?" Rio mengintip Nagisa yang tengah piket, Karma yang penasaran melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Aku ragu."

"Huh?"

"Aku takut."

"Kau ... benar-benar akan menyerah?"

"Aku mencoba melakukannya, seperti katamu, jangan menyerah. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa tak mampu."

Karma memandangi punggung kecil itu, lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali bersender pada tembok. Rio melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Nagisa _-chan_ memang mengenalnya. Mereka memang saling kenal." ucap Rio memecah keheningan.

"..."

"Tapi mereka saling kenal karena wisata ilmiah yang mereka ikuti. Kau juga ikut 'kan? Waktu liburan semester satu itu."

"Ya."

"Hanya sampai situ. Aku yang sahabatnya, tak pernah melihat Nagisa _-chan_ berinteraksi dengan Asano _-kun_. Makanya, jangan mundur begitu saja."

Perkataan Rio selalu terdengar meyakinkan di telinga Karma. Tapi gadis itu selalu mempertimbangkan setiap perkataannya, maka dari itu, setiap perkatannya bisa menjadi sebuah nasihat untuk orang lain.

"Kupikir, bukan kau saja yang tak bisa meraih orang yang kau sukai, Nagisa _-chan_ juga tak bisa." tambahnya semakin meyakinkan.

Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Karma berteriak lantang, "Kau benar! Aku takkan menyerah! Life is hard, perlu banyak perjuangan!"

"Baguslah, kau kembali." ucap Rio diikuti senyum lebar.

"Tapi ..., tetap saja—"

"Sst, Nagisa _-chan_ takkan diambil siapapun. Percayalah. Mungkin Nagisa _-chan_ mengenalnya, tapi belum tentu dia bisa meraihnya."

"Kau benar." giliran Karma yang tersenyum.

"Apalagi aku yang tak mengenalnya sama sekali ..."

"Huh? Apa yang kau bilang?" Karma memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan heran. Rio menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada!"

"Karma _-kun_ , Rio! Maaf lama." gadis berambut biru itu berlari mendekati kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa, kita pulang sekarang!"

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan hal spesial?" tanya Nagisa sambil berjalan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan milik Rio.

"Tidak juga." Rio melirik Karma yang ada di belakang. Keduanya tersenyum simpul.

* * *

 _Loving you is a pain, and I enjoy every single second of it._

* * *

"Karma, sedang ap—ah, lihatin Nagisa _-chan_ ya?" Rio menunjuk ke arah lapangan. Ada Nagisa di sana, sedang berjalan bersama Kayano.

"Hah?! S-siapa yang melihatnya? Aku sedang bengong kok!"

"Bodoh. Kalau kau bengong, kau takkan bereaksi seperti itu!"

Rio menarik kursi di dekatnya, ia ikut memandangi lapangan dari jendela kelasnya sambil bertopang dagu, persis seperti yang Karma lakukan.

"Waah, tak terasa tinggal empat bulan lagi kita naik kelas." Rio memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya. Belum tentu kita sekelas lagi."

"Berdoalah supaya sekelas lagi dengan Nagisa _-chan_ dan bukan Asano _-kun_!" seru Rio pada Karma.

"Baiklah~"

"Huh, tidak asyik kalau kita tidak sekelas lagi." Rio kembali bertopang dagu. Karma memandangnya horor.

"Apa? R-Rio, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Bodoh, bukan itu! Maksud kita di sini adalah kita semua, se-ke-las. Jangan ge-er!"

"Hehehe, maaf. Oh, apa mungkin kau menyukai Asano?"

"Hah?! Tidak mungkin!"

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali—huh, kenapa pipimu merah?"

"Ti-tidak apa."

Rio memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, itu terlihat lucu bagi Karma.

"Aku tidak tahu apa perasaanmu akan bertahan meski kalian nantinya berbeda kelas. Tapi kalau tetap ada, jangan sakiti dia." ucap Rio serius.

"Kau pikir aku sejahat itu?"

"Tidak."

"Karma."

"Hm?"

"Love is blind. Make her cry, and I will kill you." Rio memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Uum, Rio? Entah kenapa perkataanmu barusan seperti kami sudah resmi saja."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kau ini ..."

"Ah, Karma."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku takkan mengganggu hari ini. Aku sedang tak bersemangat karena pilek, jadi kuserahkan semuanya padamu."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?"

"Rio, Karma _-kun_! Sedang apa?" gadis biru itu menghampiri keduanya. Rio menyeringai pada Karma yang hanya diam.

"Tidak ada. Nagisa _-chan_ , Karma _-kun_ , aku mau beli tisu dulu yaa. Daah~" gadis pirang itu melangkah keluar kelas menuju kantin, meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang heran melihat tingkahnya.

"Rio sakit ya? mungkin aku harus membelikannya obat sepulang sekolah." Nagisa duduk di tempat sebelumnya Rio duduk.

Karma memandanginya diam-diam. Cantik. Itu kata yang terbesit dipikirannya kala melihat wajah manisnya tersinari matahari.

"Nee, Nagisa _-chan_ , bagaimana ulangan susulanmu?"

"Lumayan sulit. Tapi aku mengisi semuanya."

"Syukurlah." Karma tersenyum.

"Ya!" ujar Nagisa girang. Karma suka melihatnya begini. Ceria dan semangat, tipikal sifat Nagisa.

Keduanya pun terus berbincang hingga pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

* * *

 _Kau jahat Nagisa. Kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu._

 _Kau bintangku, yang hanya bisa kupandangi namun tak bisa kumiliki. Tapi tidak salah 'kan? Kalau aku berharap bintang itu jatuh padaku._

 _Cinta memang aneh._

* * *

 _My gaze never falter from you, my love._

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Based on true story.**_ **Ini kubuat karena geregetan dengan temanku. Yang cowoknya ragu-ragu, yang ceweknya nggak peka—atau peka tapi nggak suka. Temen-temen sekelas udah tahu, jadi tiap kali mereka berinteraksi, ada aja yang cie-ciein.**

 **Aku sebagai Rio di sini. Orang yang jahil. Tapi bahkan disini jahilnya nggak seberapa dibanding aslinya. Oh, jahil di sini maksudnya jahat dan suka ngegodain temen—bahkan sampai nangis.**

 **Kecuali kata-kata bijak dan percakapan ala novelnya, kejadian-kejadiannya memang sebagian pernah terjadi. Kelasnya juga sesuai kok. Kalimat bahasa inggrisnya juga kutipan asli dari temanku (yang jadi Karma).**

 **Oke, mind to review?**


End file.
